


7th Sense

by orsecretholler



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sicheng fluff I swear the idea just puffed from somewhere during my Psycholinguistics class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsecretholler/pseuds/orsecretholler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who made Sicheng do it? Who persuaded him to dance in front of the camera. Ofcourse, someone did</p>
            </blockquote>





	7th Sense

He was hesitant to do it, it was his first time to be in front of the camera, we held hands and he's trembling. I managed to put up a confident smile though I myself is nervous too. I have to do it. I need to do it. I need to encourage him. He didn't say it but I can feel it, I know what those tight grip means, the younger boy is getting his strength from me.

 

"You can do it Sicheng, I know you can do it" I muttered while still holding the younger boy's trembling hand, despite of the air-conditioned room, Kun can still feel Sicheng's sweaty hands. The younger boy casts him a pleading look "I'm n-nervous hyung" Kun can feel a hand is clenching his hand upon hearing Sicheng's uneasy voice, but he's still trying to look cool because he wants to cheer the boy up. He even cracks a lame joke just to make the younger at ease. Kun hugs Sicheng when his joke didn't affect the later, he felt the younger boy's body stiffen because of the contact "Just think of the most important person in your life, while they're filming you, just think of that person is the only one in this room. Never mind the staffs, never mind the obnoxious cheer of Donghyuck and Mark, just mind that person" he says still holding Sicheng close. He need to say those words to boost the younger boy's confidence even though it pains him just the mere thought who that someone Sicheng will be thinking of.

Kun is standing in a corner while the director is filming Sicheng, they need to shoot the part when Sicheng is drinking tea because his trembling hands are visible in the monitor. Kun smiled when Sicheng looked in his direction. After many cuts, Kun heaves a sigh when he heard the director's "Good job Sicheng. Ok let's pack up now". Sicheng's torment is already over.  
Sicheng is only there, still panting due to the difficulty of the choreography he just did. I waited for the others to leave. He isn't moving at all. I walked right in to him in a slow pace and handed him a bottle of water. "You did it Sicheng, I told you you can do it". Sicheng stands up and hugs Kun tightly "Promise me hyung you'll always be there whenever I have this terrifying shooting"  
They stayed in the shooting area for a bit because Sicheng needs to clean up and change his clothes. On their way to the dorm, Sicheng breaks the peaceful silence envoloping them "I followed your advice hyung, while dancing I was thinking of the most important person in my life" he moves closer to Kun brushing their arms together. "R-really? Who's that lucky someone then?" Kun smiles nervously because he really don't want to know who's that someone that made Sicheng's heart flutter. Sicheng heaves a sigh and reaches for Kun's hand "You, hyung..." the younger looks directly into Kun's eyes "I was thinking of you. You made me do it." Sicheng pecks the corner of Kun's lips leaving the older boy speechless.

 

 

\--------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed bye


End file.
